Eres mia
by Mr. Angel of Love
Summary: Historia de Bella Swan, quien vive junto a su hijo Timothy en un suburbio de Londres, ambos viven una vida tranquila, pero su felicidad se ira a la llegada de un nuevo vecino, Edward Cullen, que al verse rechazado por Bella, el amor que este siente por ella se vuelve en una obsesión que pondrá a todos alrededor de Bella en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:**

**Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer excepto Timothy, ese personaje y la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1.<span>

Bella POV.

_Ring, ring... _Suena la alarma que acostumbra a despertarme todos los días a las seis de la mañana para levantarme y prepararme para ir a trabajar. La puerta de mi habitación se abre, abro mis ojos lentamente y noto que mi hijo, Timothy, se aproxima hacia mi, me siento en la cama y luego abro los brazos para abrazarlo.

- Buenos días mama, -dice Timothy mientras me abraza.

- Buenos días mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, anoche soñé que había encontrado a mi padre.

Me duele cuando Timothy saca ese tema a flote. El padre de Timothy nos abandono cuando estaba embarazada de el.

- ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi padre?, -pregunta Timothy.

- Algún día, ahora vete a bañar que debes ir a la escuela, -Timothy obedece.

No puedo decirle a Timothy que su padre nos abandono, no lo entendería es muy pequeño solo tiene nueve años pero, además sufriría mucho, cuando sea mas grande le contare todo, mientras tanto le inventare algo. Me levanto de la cama a tomar una ducha, al terminar me pongo el uniforme, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones caqui; trabajo en una de las cadenas de supermercados mas importante de Londres, soy cajera de uno de los supermercados; me coloco rubor y brillo labial, delineador que hacen resaltar el color de mis ojos. Me suelto el pelo que me llega hasta los hombros, hoy esta ondulado y huelen a flores como me gusta, me unto colonia y bajo a prepararle el desayuno a Timothy, pero para mi sorpresa el ya esta desayunando.

Logro ver que esta comiendo cornflakes, mi hijo esta creciendo, una sonrisa se marca en mi cara. Entro a la cocina y me sirvo cornflakes, luego me siento junto a Timothy. Al terminar le preparo la lonchera a Timothy y subo a mi habitacion a buscar mi bolso. Al bajar veo a Timothy parado en la puerta esperandome, cada dia se parece mas a su padre, lo unico que tiene de mi es el color de su piel. Me acerco y nos vamos cierro la puerta detras de mi, luego nos subimos en mi auto, un mini cooper blanco. Arranco y nos vamos, dejo a Timothy en la escuela y luego me voy a trabajar. Al llegar veo a mi compañera, Rosalie, sentada en la caja numero dos, limandose las uñas como era de costumbre. Ocupo mi lugar, la caja tres.

- ¿Como estas? -pregunta Rosalie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien, anoche conoci a un chico en un bar, su nombre es Robert, hubo quimica en ambos.

- En serio, -digo, Rosalie es siete años menor que yo, ella tiene diesiocho años, es muy hermosa y joven no quiero que se desilucione y juegen con sus sentimientos- deberian conocerse primero antes de asegurar la quimica que existe entre ambos.

- Lo se, por eso hoy vamos a tener nuestra primera cita, -Rosalie suspira- me gusta ese chico- sus ojos se iluminan, sorrio, quiero a esa chica como si fuera mi hija. El supermercado abre y ambas empezamos a trabajar.

El dia transcurre tranquilamente, a las ocho de la noche el supermercado cierra, me despido de Rosalie y me voy, en el camino empieza a llover, me aparco frente a la casa de mis padres, vine a recoger a Timothy, mis padres se encargan de recogerlo de la escuela todas las tardes. Corro hacia la casa de mis padres para evitar mojarme, abro la puerta, y veo a Timothy viendo television, al verme corre hacia mi, gritando "mama". Mi madre sale de la cocina.

- La cena esta lista, -dice mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro- Timmy vete a lavar las manos- Timothy obedece.

Mi madre se acerca a mi.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta.

- Me siento preocupada, esta mañana Timothy me conto que soño con su padre.

- Debes contarle la verdad.

- Lo hare, pero cuando sea mas grande, mientras tanto le inventare algo.

Timothy se acerca a nosotras, la puerta principal se abre, es mi padre, viene de trabajar, es policia. Timothy corre hacia el y lo abraza.

- Hola papa, -digo.

- Hola hija.

- Todos a cenar, -dice mi madre.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, mi madre preparo lasaña, al terminar Timothy y yo nos vamos. La lluvia a parado, al llegar noto que las luces de la casa de al lado están encendidas, hace meses que esa casa estaba vacía, iré a darles una bienvenida, pero no hoy, estoy muy cansada.

Timithy y yo entramos a la casa, el sube a su habitacion a tomar una ducha para acostarse a dormir, yo hago lo mismo, al terminar de ducharme me pongo mi bata de color rosado, huele a detergente, esta recien lavada. Entro a la habitacion de Timothy, el esta acostado.

- Quiero mostrarte algo, mama -dice Timothy parandose de la cama, el busca algo en su mochila y saca una hoja de papel, me la pasa, veo que hay un dibujo tiene tres personas, una mujer, un niño y un hombre.

- ¿Quien es el? -pregunto señalando al hombre.

- Es mi padre, -dice Timothy- quiero conocerlo mama.

Siento cuando una lagrima empieza a salir de mi ojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, se que este libro es muy parecido a "Sentirte mía" de Pliplop, si es muy parecido ya que este libro es una nueva versión, tendrá muchas cosas diferentes, y claro tengo el permiso de Pliplop. Espero que a pesar de eso puedan seguir leyéndolo.**

**Disclaymer:**

**Los personajes de este libro pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, pero la trama y el personaje de Timothy pertenecen a Pliplop, pero yo me estoy encargando de hacer esta nueva versión.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2.<span>

Bella POV.

Me limpio rápidamente las lagrimas.

- Quiero conocer a mi papa, -dice Timothy.

- Tu padre esta viajando, -miento.

- Pero puedo hablar con el por teléfono.

- Donde esta, no hay teléfonos, -digo, veo cuando los ojos de Timothy pierden el brillo que siempre tenían, su semblante decae, -no te pongas triste, te prometo que pronto lo conocerás.

- Esta bien, -Timothy se acuesta- buenas noches, mama.

- Buenas noches, -me acerco y lo arropo, luego le doy un beso en la frente y me voy a mi habitación, me acuesto a dormir y casi de una vez me quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente, me levanto a las ocho de la mañana, al ser sabado hoy entro a trabajar al medio día. Tomo una ducha, luego me pongo unos shorts y un t-shirt sencillo, me hago una cola de caballo y me quedo descarsa. Bajo a la cocina y preparo pancakes para desayunar. Al servir Timothy baja de su habitacion y se sienta conmigo a desayunar, noto tristeza en su cara.

- Buenos días mama, -dice Timothy.

- ¿Como dormiste anoche?, -pregunto.

- Bien, -dice Timothy.

- Oye ya no estes triste, que te parece si preparamos galletas y se la llebamos a los nuevos vecinos y talvez tengan hijos que puedan ser tus amigos.

Timothy sonrie y se va duchar, pero antes de subir las escaleras dice:

- De chispas de chocolate, por favor.

- Claro que si y hare una bandeja solo para ti.

Sorie otra vez, y sube con la energia que lo caracteriza. Recojo la mesa y empiezo a preparar las galletas, minutos despues el aroma de las galletas envuelve la casa. Timothy baja las escaleras, mientras saco las galletas del horno, me quito el delantal y subo a mi habitacion a ponerme unos zapatos, despues Timothy y yo vamos a la casa de al lado.

Toco el timbre y segundos después un hombre abre la puerta, es muy apuesto, su cabello esta desordenado y sus ojos verdes hiptonizan al verlos.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella Swan, -digo.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen, -dice, al parecer solo el vive en esa casa.

- Aqui tiene, -le paso la bandeja de galletas- es un presente de bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias, y este hombre apuesto ¿Quien es?, -dice Edward viendo a Timothy.

- Es mi hijo, Timothy.

- Hola, -dice Timothy.

Edward sonrie y me sonrojo, su sonrisa es muy linda. Por Dios que me pasa parezco una adolescente, recupero la postura.

- Bueno adios, -digo.

- Adios fue un placer conocerla, -dice Edward.

Timothy y yo nos vamos, al llegar a casa Timothy va a la cocina a comer galletas y yo subo a mi habitación. Me empiezo a poner el uniforme, al terminar voy a la habitación de Timothy y preparo su mochila para llevarlo a casa de mis padres, bajo y me voy con Timothy en el auto para la casa de mis padres. Lo dejo y me voy para el trabajo, al llegar veo a Rosalie besándose con un hombre en el estacionamiento, me aparco y me acerco a ellos.

- Hola, -digo.

- Hola -dice Rosalie- Bella, el es mi novio Robert, Robert mi amiga Bella.

Robert tiene los ojos azules y el cabello largo, hay algo en el que me parece conocido, pero no se.

- Hola, -dice.

- Hola, -digo.

- Amor ya me tengo que ir, -dice Robert, abraza a Rosalie, luego me sonríe y se va.

Ese hombre me parece conocido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:**

**Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, excepto Timothy, el y la trama es mía, pero la versión original es de Pliplop.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3.<span>

Bella POV.

- ¿Qué te pareció Robert?, -pregunta Rosalie mientras se sienta en su lugar de trabajo.

- Da la apariencia de ser un buen chico, -digo, me volteo y veo que Alice se acerca a nosotras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, -dice Alice mientras Rosalie y yo nos levantamos a abrazarla, hace un mes que no la veíamos, estaba de vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo te fue?, -pregunta Rosalie.

- Bien, me siento muy feliz y relajada, Hawái es un bello lugar -responde Alice.

Me alegra escuchar que Alice este feliz, ya que estos no han sido sus mejores meses, hace tres meses su esposo fue asesinado, dejo a Alice y a su hija de ocho años, Renesme, destrozadas.

El supermercado abre y empezamos a trabajar... A la hora de la merienda, las chicas y yo vamos a una cafetería a comer algo. Pedimos unos sándwich y jugos de limón.

- Chicas, por que no hacemos una piyamada en mi casa, -propongo.

- Es buena idea, -dice Rosalie.

- Asi nos pondremos al tanto de nuestras vidas, -dice Alice.

Volvemos al trabajo... Horas despues, a las ocho cierra el supermercado, las chicas se van a su casa, iran a la mia a las nueve, voy a mi casa a buscar ropa de Timothy y luego llevárselas a casa de mis padres.

- Mama, -me recibe Timothy con un gran abrazo.

- Hola, hijo ¿Como estas?, -pregunto.

- Bien.

- Aqui te traje ropa dormiras aqui hoy.

Timothy grita euforicamente y corre hacia mi padre que esta viendo television.

- ¿Tienes una cita?, -pregunta mi madre con cara de ilucion.

- No, tendre una piyamada con mis amigas esta noche.

- Que pena, que mas quiciera yo que verte feliz con un buen hombre al lado.

- Me gustaria, pero antes debo hacer una buena eleccion.

Me despido de mis padres y de Timothy y me voy a casa. En el camino pienso en las palabras de mi madre. Me encantaria conocer a un gran hombre, volverme a enamorar y por fin olvidarme de el padre de Timothy que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo lo sigo amando.

Al llegar, veo a Edward limpiando su jardin, es tan apuesto, creo que Edward me esta empezando a atraer. El me mira y de una vez me llega la imagen de Robert a la mente, me acerco a el.

- Hola, -dice.

- Hola, -digo.

- ¿Como estas?, -pregunta.

- Bien, ¿Y tu?

- Bien, y Timothy ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta en casa de mis padres, Edward te puedo preguntar algo.

- Si, no hay problema, -dice Edward.

- ¿Tienes algún hermano?

- No ¿Por que?

- Por nada, es que mi amiga tiene un novio que se parece a ti, bueno adios tengo que hacer cosas en mi casa.

- Adios, -dice Edward y se va para su casa. Yo tambien hago lo mismo.

Subo a mi habitacion y tomo una ducha, luego me pongo en pijamas, me pongo mi bata purpura y bajo a la sala. El timbre suena, abro la puerta y es Alice, ella pasa y sienta en el sofa.

- ¿Y Renesme?, -pregunto.

- En casa de mis padres.

El timbre suena otra vez, abro la puerta y es Rosalie, ella pasa y nos sentamos en el sofa junto a Alice.

- ¿No conociste chicos lindos durante las vacaciones, Alice? -pregunta Rosalie.

- No, es muy pronto para enamorarme, -dice Alice.

- Estoy seguro que donde este Jasper se alegrara al saber que eres feliz con otro hombre y tu hija tambien, -digo.

- Como por ejemplo el gerente del supermercado, todos saben que el esta enamorado de ti, -dice Rosalie.

Alice rie y se ruboriza, el timbre suena y Rosalie va a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Bella esta?, -escucho la voz de un hombre.

- Bella ,un chico lindo te busca, -dice Rosalie.

Me levanto del sofa y me paro junto a Rosalie, es Edward tiene un balon de futbol en las manos.

- Encontre esto en mi jardin, supongo que es de Timothy, -dice Edward.

- Si, es de el, gracias. -Tomo el balon.

- Alice ven aquí, -digo, Alice obedece -Edward ellas son mis amigas Alice y Rosalie.

- Hola, -dice Edward tímidamente, -bueno fue un placer conocerlas.

Edward se va y cierro la puerta.

- Ese chico te atre, -dice Rosalie.

- ¿Por que dices eso?, -pregunto.

- Se te nota, -dice Alice.

- No, -digo- bueno si, el me atrae.

Edward Cullen me atrae mucho.


End file.
